Akashi
Info Quotes Quotes (Kai) Anchorage Repair (泊地修理) With Akashi set as the flagship, she can repair both herself and a damaged ship in position #2 in her fleet. She becomes able to repair the ship in position #3 as well, when she has a Ship Repair Facility (艦艇修理施設) equipped. Each addition of this equipment to her inventory will allow her to repair an extra ship at the same time. Currently up to 3 Ship Repairing Facility items can be obtained (one by default, one as April E4 completion reward, and one from Lv35 remodel) therefore ships up to position #5 can be repaired at the same time. *Her repairing is carried out in the form of 'ticks' every 20 minutes. **She must remain as the flagship for 20 minutes before each tick of repair carries out. **The repair target(s), including herself, must not sustain damage greater than minor damage ''(小破). Ships with moderate damage (中破) and greater will not be repaired. The same rule applies to herself. **''Changing the spot of any ship in the fleet will reset the timer. **Sending the fleet to sortie will not reset the repair timer. **She will continue to repair while the player is offline, just like the dry docks. **Her repair is not affected by fatigue. **She doesn't need a Ship Repair Facility to repair herself and 2nd ship. **As she will always repair a minimum of 1hp every 20 minutes, ships that take longer than 20 minutes to repair a single hp in dry docks will be repaired faster by Akashi. Otherwise, the time to repair a ship with Akashi is exactly the same as the dry docks. **''' The total repair cost required by Akashi to repair a ship is the same as the cost for dock repair unless interupted . The Akashi repair cost will be greater than the dock repair cost if the repair is interupted (cost more). 'Note: ' : She '''does not repair fleet ship if she was being repaired in dry dock considering she herself was moderately damaged, she need to be in the fleet for her repair to work. Moderate / heavy damage would not effect her repair toward other ships as long she is free from docking, only she could not repair herself. 'Total repairs required' Total number of ticks required to fully repair a ship can be calculated by refering to the dock repair time *'Total repairs (ticks) required = (Hours x 3) + (minutes / 20) + (seconds / 1200) ' Example: For an Aircraft Carrier with 04:31:20 dock repair time (4 x 3) + (31 / 20) + (20 / 1200) = 13.5667 ticks. ='Amount of HP repaired per tick' = *'HP lost / Total repair required ' Example: For an Aircraft carrier with 62/75HP and require 13.5667 repairs (ticks) (75 - 62) / 13.5667 = 0.95119 'Minimum Repair Cost' *AKA cost per tick if interupted at the first 20 minutes(first tick), or actively interupted every 20minutes. *The minimum repair cost depends on **Ship class **Amount of HP repaired per tick *The minimum repair cost can be generally calculated using **'HP repaired per tick x Ship Class Repair Cost ' *Verification of accurate ship class cost is currently in progress. For example: For the same Aircraft Carrier mentioned above, if interupted at 20 minutes, minumum repair cost applies. Fuel Cost = 0.95119 x 2.1 = 2 Steel Cost = 0.95119 x 4 = 4 ='Interupted Repair Cost Calculation' = *The total cost required to repair a ship will increase if Akashi is interupted during repair. *Example of repair interuption : **Entering the main menu page from other pages *If the repair was interupted at 20minutes(first tick), minimum repair cost applies, '''refer above.' *If the repair was interupted after 40minutes or later, the cost will be **'minimum repair cost x (Amount of HP repaired before the repair was interupted + 1) / 2''' For example: For the same Aircraft carrier mentioned above, if Akashi repaired 8HP before being interupted, interupted repair cost applies. Interupted Repair Fuel Cost = 2 x (8 + 1) / 2 = 9 Interupted Repair Steel Cost = 4 x (8 + 1) / 2 = 18 ='list of Ship Class Repair Cost' = Full list of rounded ship class cost Wikiwiki Trivia *NPC Premium shop and LSC ship. *The only specialized repair ship operated by the IJN (the other two were cancelled) *Escaped Operation Hailstone on Truk in February 20, 1944, fled to Palau *Sunk while anchored in Palau on March 30, 1944 during Operation Desecrate One *Salvaged and scrapped in 1954. *Akashi had 17 different factories within her body. Factories included furnace and anvils amongst other things - a moving factory. *Out of the 779 crew in her, 443 were mechanics, which was not limited to military personnel. *Had 2 chimneys. The front chimney was used to exhale smoke from the factories - the one you see around her right arm. *Had power generation capabilities that rivalled the Yamato (4800kw) in order to power her machines. *Had German machinery loaded, allowing her to have unparalleled reparation abilities compared to standard onshore factories. Her ability to repair ships efficiently was what made her a priority target by the Americans. See Also *View CG *Wikipedia entry on repair ship Akashi Category:Auxiliary Ship